


Part of the Team

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet for stuffing in Wildforce71's Fandom Stocking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Part of the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).



> A little ficlet for stuffing in Wildforce71's Fandom Stocking.

Deeks stood in the shadows and watched. It was Christmas Eve and his first Christmas with the NCIS team and he really wasn't sure what the protocol was, but watching the team sitting around chatting and laughing made him feel like something of an outsider and his sense of melancholy deepened.

He almost felt like turning round and walking out again before anyone saw him, ringing in sick and curling up at home with a book or a movie.

About to turn, he realised he was just a fraction too late. G had seen him and was already rising and moving towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Deeks." Callen pulled him into a quick hug. "What are you hiding out here for," he continued more softly. "Come on, you're part of the team you know."

A warm feeling crept through Deeks as G pulled him forward to join the team. A mug of hot apple cider was placed before him and a plate of pastries was thrust in his place.

"Deeks, at last, we can have our Secret Santa gifts now." Kensi bounced up, giving him a quick hug and retrieving the gifts.

As the gifts were passed around Deeks looked around at his new team mates...no, not just team mates, these were his friends, his new family. It didn't matter to him what was in the parcel which Kensi handed him with a hug. The simple fact that he'd been accepted into this dysfunctional family was enough to make the feeling of melancholy disappear, leaving him with a warm feeling of belonging.


End file.
